Peter Pan VS The Man In Black
Peter Pan VS The Man In Black is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Peter Pan from Once Upon A Time and The Man In Black from Lost. This page was created by Timpack and is his first written Death Battle. The next battle is Aelita Schaeffer VS Zoe Orimoto 'Description' Once upon A time VS Lost! Which of these psychotic master manipulators with a large diversity of powers truly deserve the title of “master of the island?” Will the smoke monster claim yet another victim or will the saying “Pan Never Fail” be proven correct once again? 'Intro' Boomstick: I Love vacations Wiz. Sometimes I just want to visit a tropical Island and stay there for the rest of my life even if I would probably get the worst sunburn ever. ''' Wiz: You do that Boomstick. Just be careful and avoid these islands at all costs because you do not want to mess with their unofficial “protectors.” '''Boomstick: Peter Pan, The Demon Child of Neverland. Z Intro Peter pan.png Wiz: And The Man in Black, The Smoke Monster of The Island From Lost. z Intro Man In Black.png Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. 'Peter Pan' Wiz: Who doesn’t know who Walt Disney is? He has had a hand in creating some of the best animated movies ever and was responsible for the creation of the now famous Walt Disney Studios. By adapting many stories and turning them into animated classics, He became a household name. But what was truly the secret behind his success? Boomstick: According to the show “Once Upon A Time,” he was contacted by an old senile man and a sorcerer stuck in a tree in a faraway land and was tasked by them to record the history of their world. This world was apparently a completely different dimension where all the crazy legends and stories actually coexist and where Snow White is apparently that worlds version of Katniss when it comes to archery, King Arthur is a douchebag, bad CGI being anywhere you go, and apparently everyone is related in one way or another…………………….….No I am not on drugs. Why would you even say that? ' Wiz: Summarizing what Boomstick just said in a couple of words, this world is basically every single Disney property ever mixed together as one where nothing is really as you might remember them to be from your childhood. '''Boomstick: And probably the biggest example of this is Peter Pan. ' Peter Pan: Let’s Play '''Boomstick: ………..Wiz that kid scares me. Remind me to barricade my windows when I get home. There is no way I am allowing him to take me to Neverland. Wiz: In this universe, Peter Pan is a master manipulator and a really skilled fighter. He has also “recruited” (“Cough”Brainwashed”Cough”) many kids throughout the years and brought them to Neverland and is feared by many like Regina the Evil Queen and The Dark One Rumpelstiltskin. Boomstick: Sure the kid looks frightening with that creepy smile of his but is he really that strong? Wiz: You’re very much wrong Boomstick. Pan is a powerhouse in battle. He has the power of telekinesis, can immobilize a group of people just by a wave of his hand, teleport to wherever he wishes, superhuman reflexes, and other more common sorcery like being able to throw fire. Some of his more deadly techniques is his ability to rip out someone’s shadow killing the person almost immediately and switch bodies with whoever he is touching at the moment. He once also had the ability to fly but apparently lost it somehow only to get it back once he absorbed the heart of the truest believer. Boomstick: Dam but that isn’t the craziest thing I have heard of this version of Peter Pan Wiz. That honor would go to his backstory. Wiz: I very much agree with you on that point Boomstick. Because it is very surreal. Pan was originally an adult named Malcolm who……. Boomstick: So the kids really an adult in child’s body who surrounds himself with other boys of the same age? I am never going to see Disney film in the same light now after this episode. (Wiz coughs) Sorry Wiz, Continue. Wiz: Like I was saying, Pan was originally an adult named Malcolm who once had great ambitions but once he became a father, he started to feel trapped by the responsibilities wearing him and his dreams down. Remembering a place he used to visit in his sleep, He convinced his son to give him a magic bean that could transport one to a different realm. Boomstick: Once there, after a chat with a shadow voiced by Marilyn Manson of all things, he abandoned his son so that he could make a deal to absorb some of Neverlands power and regain his youth. That gave him access to all the power we listened above along with other powers like being able to sense everything going on in Neverland and where everyone is making it very hard to sneak up on the guy. It also gave him control of the Marilyn Manson shadow that can fly, shapeshift, rip out ones shadow, and more. ' Wiz: It however did come with a huge drawback. Pans youth and incredible powers were only on loan since it is unnatural for someone to live on Neverland as only children is allowed to travel there in their dreams. In order for Pan to keep his powers, he needed to find the boy with the heart of the truest believer. '''Boomstick: Who apparently turned out to be his great-great Grandson and that’s all I am going to mention about this shows family tree because just thinking about it gives me a headache. ' Wiz: The time limit however isn’t Pans only weakness. He extremely cocky and self-centered to the point that he believes that he can’t lose which led to Regina managing to outsmart him and taking the heart of the truest believer from him when his powers was weakened for a moment. Also while he is a very capable in battle with all of his sorcery, he prefers saying in the shadows and manipulate his enemy in what he calls “the game.” He can be so sure that everything is going as he predicted that he can’t see himself doing a mistake or prepare himself for an unexpected change on the playing board. He sometimes even helps his opponents to give them a fighting chance and this as expected sometimes blows up in his face. '''Boomstick: Another weakness of his is that once he leaves Neverland, his power and abilities are greatly weakened as they really on Pans connection to Neverland. Also he isn’t invincible as extremely powerful artifacts like the dark one dagger can sever his connection to Neverland and kill him. This is the method his son used to ultimately destroy him. That also mean I can probably hurt him with the gatling gun I have hidden under my bed if he ever comes back. Sweet! Wiz: Boomstick, You do know that is illegal right? Boomstick: Did you say something Wiz. I didn’t really hear you. ''' Wiz: Forget it Boomstick. Back on topic, while these are all big flaws, Pan is still one of the strongest and most intelligent in the “Once Upon A Time” world for a reason. He has lived for more than a hundred years and while it has never been specified how long that actually is, Neverland time goes by much faster than the rest of the other realms. Basically, a week on Neverland equals only a couple of days everywhere else. '''Boomstick: He has used his connection to the Marilyn Manson shadow to momentarily kill of the Blue Fairy, can transport his entire camp and followers anywhere he wishes, forced the Darling Brothers to do his bidding by holding their sister captive, and tricked 2 normal people without powers into nearly destroying all of Storybrooke. Hell, he’s even enchanted a magical cuff so that it takes away the power of anyone wielding it. On paper, that sound like a very bad move if your enemies get their hands on that thing and uses it against him but apparently the cuff works on everyone but himself so figures. Wiz: Regardless what happens in this death battle, this version of Peter Pan is not someone you want to have peeking in on you through your window. Peter Pan (In Henry's body): Peter Pan never fails. He can't be stopped even when they think he's defeated. When they think they've won, he finds a way. 'The Man In Black' Boomstick: Somewhere in our world, in the middle of the ocean, there is an island named……..uh……island?... Anyway, what’s going on this island is simply insane. There is a foot of an extremely large Egyptian statue, an unknown number of Polar Bears running around the jungle, strange underground bunkers hidden all over the place, and sometimes one can catch glimpses of people who have died. Wiz, can you explain to me what this island actually is? Wiz: it’s actually very hard to explain because I’m not sure if even I understand it. Apparently there are these huge spots of electromagnetic energy all over the world. A group of scientists eventually discovered one of the spots and using its properties, they were able to find another one that was giving of lots more energy than the one they’d already found. Also apparently according the protector of this island, the island is really a huge cork designed to seal away a malevolent force that could destroy the world if ever released. Boomstick: Okay but what I really want to know is how this island turned a regular man into a force of mass destruction and death? This ladies and gentlemen is The Man In Black. ' ''Man in Black Smoke Form: (A Metal clicking sound can be heard followed immediately by a loud high-pitched yell) Wiz: The Man In Black was originally a normal human being who served as the protector along with his brother Jacob and their mother in ancient time. While Jacob got the most praise from their mother, The Man In Black was born with the special ability to see the sprits of the dead roaming around the island. This eventually allowed him to meet his true mother, who’d arrived on the island through a shipwreck, who told him the truth that his current mother killed her and stole him and Jacob from her. Enraged of this, he left and dedicated the rest of his life to escape the island. He even joined forces with other shipwrecks survivors and built a device that would be able to tap into the islands powers and let him leave. 'Boomstick: Mommy dearest however did not like that idea and therefore killed all his followers and buried the device. His brother did not get any happier either when the Man In Black killed her in revenge. As punishment, Jacob threw his brother into the heart of the island which unintentionally transformed him into a puff of magic smoke with superpowers. ' Wiz: I’m not even going to try to explain the science behind this. Let’s just say it was a plot convenience. Lost is filled with lots of them already anyway. 'Boomstick: Being a monster made of smoke isn’t all bad through. In this form, he is immune to conventional weaponry like guns, has enough strength to uproot enormous fully-grown trees and smash through walls, being able to grow larger, and my favorite, being able to transform into anyone he wants. ' Wiz: What makes this ability even deadlier is that he can scan a person’s mind and therefore receive all of their memories and skillsets. This ability even works on the corpses of those already dead making it even more dangerous. John Lock once blew up a submarine using a couple of C-4s and when The Man In Black uses his form in season 6 of Lost, he fashioned a timed detonator from a digital watch and blocks of C-4 to blow up another sub using the memories and skills he had collected. 'Boomstick: Even when he takes a new form, mostly dead people, his body is till immune to gunfire, being stabbed by knives and being bombarded by mortars. He also seems to have some kind of telekinesis in this form seeing as he released Ben Linus from a couple of shackles without touching them. ' Wiz: This might sound very impressive on paper but he also has a couple of rather lame weaknesses unfortunately. 'Boomstick: Lame is just an understatement. How the hell does a sonar fence, surrounding oneself with ash, hiding in Banyan trees, and throwing dynamite actually prevent Smokey here from going after his victims? ' Wiz: Well, the sonar fence could suggest that certain strong frequencies can hurt The Man In Black in both his smoke form and variety of disguise. The Ash circles is probably some kind of magic that can be used to protect oneself from him and maybe because of his smoke form being able to be hurt by explosives, he prefers to stay in one of his disguises as they seem to be unaffected by weapons able to create such explosions. For the Banyan trees though,……… I have no idea. '''Boomstick: Maybe they were magical smoke repellants that Jacob scattered throughout the island? Wiz: That’d just be dumb and none of these actually is his greatest weakness. Boomstick: True. Apparently if he ever managed complete his goal to disconnect himself from the island and try to leave, he would lose all his current powers and be stuck in the latest of his disguises. Meaning that he would vulnerable to everything he used to be immune against. Kate proved this by killing him with a gunshot to the chest followed by being kicked down a cliff by Jack. A bit overkill but I definitely approve of the solution. ''' Wiz: Also The Man In Black is actually unable to kill Jacob due to an enchantment their foster mother put over them as children. Jacob then used the same technique to place similar enchantments on the people who Jacob saw as candidates to take over his job once he died preventing The Man In Black from killing them as well. This has forced him to really more on stealth and manipulations than actual combat to achieve his goals. '''Boomstick: That sucks but I think there is something we have forgotten to mention? Wiz: What would that be Boomstick? Boomstick: What is this guy’s real name? I rewatched the show and looked through all our research a second time but I couldn’t find it. ''' Wiz: I found several nicknames for him like Flocke and Barry but nothing concrete. '''Boomstick: That’s just weird. I do like Barry though. Let’s call him Barry for the rest of the episode. Wiz: Let’s not do that. Even with all these embarrassing weaknesses, The Man In Black is still a terrifying opponent. He has proven many time to be able to enter peoples dreams while they are sleeping and has repeatedly been hit with blasts that would have killed a normal human and survive. He is also an excellent manipulator using all his skills to the fullest to have the unfortunate people on the island killing themselves through trickery and deceit. Boomstick: Also even if he somehow losses his connection to the island, he is still a beast in battle as he would have beat the shit out of Jack in their final battle if Kate hadn’t intervened. Also before his smoke transformation, he digged holes in the ground for years, with some help all through, looking for a pocket of energy that he could use to leave. This would require a lot of power and determination even with help. Regardless of wearing a corpse or being all smoky, Barr………The Man In Black is not the kind of person you want to be stuck with on a deserted island. Jacob: As long as I'm still alive, you're not going anywhere. '' ''Man in Black: Then now you know why I want to kill you. And I will kill you, Jacob. '' ''Jacob: Someone else will take my place. Man in Black: Well, then I'll kill them too. '' 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!' 'Death Battle!' Location Unknown: 2 islands 2 powerful manipulators. For some reason these island were suddenly enveloped in a strange light and before any of the resident could comprehend what was going on, the 2 islands had combined into 1 big island. At the CenterPoint of this collision where the magic keeping the islands together was located, 2 figures could be seen looking at each other. One was wearing green rags and had a rather predatory smile on his face as if daring his opponent to make the first move. The other was an older man dressed in an old black shirt looking at his opponent as if he was trying to read his mind. FIGHT! The MIB immediately transformed into his smoke form and tried to throw itself at Pan who evades with not much effort. He continued to try to attack Pan with his smoky tentacles which Pan all evaded except one which pushed him back a bit. In response, Pan used his telekinesis on the smoke monster to get some distance between the 2. The smoke monster was momentarily surprised by this but continued relentlessly to try to surround Pan in its smoke and choke the life out of him. Pan however only laughed at the attempts as he kept dodging with ease and when he was finally about to be caught, Pan simply disappeared into nothing only to reappear behind MIB with another telekinesis blast ready. Man In Black Smoke Form: (How is this human able to hurt me? Not even Jacob or mother have such powers. Also why can’t I read his mind?) Now it was Pans time to counterattack as he sent a barrage of telekinesis blasts towards Smoky who avoided most of them only to be frozen in place by Pans immobilization spells. Peter Pan: I must admit that you are a fascinating creature. An unexpected twist in the game you are but regardless what happens; the result is always the same; Peter Pan Never Fails. As Pan approached the frozen smoke monster to rip his shadow off, the MIB decides he that enough was enough and changed into the Form of Mr.Eko with his staff surprising Pan slightly. With his concentration broken, Eko (MIB) breaked free of the enchantment and manages to hit Pan in the face with his staff before following upp with 3 more swings with Pans body before the lord of Neverland managed to teleport away looking shocked that he broke free of his spell before starting laugh. Peter Pan: This just got interesting. Pan created a sphere of fire in his right hand that he threw at Eko (MIB) who was able to block it with his staff but it still caused some damage as the intensity of the flames caused him to grit his teeth. As Pan threw more fire spheres his way, Eko (MIB) managed to change the direction of a couple of spheres heading towards him before running into the jungle for a tactical retreat. Even though he couldn’t see him anymore, Pan sensed which direction he had chosen. Peter Pan: I might as well allow him some time to come up with a plan. This game is fun and I wouldn’t want it to end just yet. Deciding to finally finish this, Pan teleported himself to the MIB location who had now changed into John Lock. They were inside a building of some sort but it didn’t matter to Pan who didn’t really care. As Lock (MIB) saw him, he exited the building as fast as he could and clicked the detonator he had in his hand. To late did Pan see the couple of C-4s in front of him before they blew up in his face. Suspecting his opponent not to be out of the fight just yet, The MIB quickly changed into his smoke monster form and grabbed Pans body before smashing the demon child hard into the ground before repeating the process a couple more times. Man In Black Smoke Form: (You might be strong but my will is stronger. I will escape this infernal island) Suddenly a lonely survivor from Flight 815 entered the battlefield unaware of the danger. Smoky noticed the newcomer at once and since the person wasn’t a candidate, it could kill without remorse. Thinking his opponent to be defeated, the MIB went towards his newest target. But just as he was about grab the person, it changed into a humanoid shadow before flying up into the air and disapeared. Before he could comprehend what had happenad, the smoke monster once again felt the effect of Pans immobilization spell. Pan, who had just gotten up with a smile on his face, teleported in front of MIB and procured a magic cuff out of nowhere before throwing it at the frozen MIB. The effect was instant. MIB was forced back into Lock with the cuff stuck on his left arm. He tried to change back but found all his powers gone to his horror. Peter Pan: I applaud your efforts but I saw your attempt coming a long way. That’s why I sent my shadow here to intervene at the right moment. I was surprised by your physical strength though. It’s time to end this little game of ours. Man In Black: I cannot lose here. I will not die on this island. Lock (MIB) ran at Pan who simply teleported away before the punch even connected. Before MIB could do anything else, the shadow from before appeared behind him and started to rip out his shadow. At the same time, Pan reappeared in front of him and hit him with a close range telekinesis blast killing him instantly. Peter Pan: Checkmate! Peter Pan never fails. KO! ''- Pan along with his own shadow and MIBs teleports to the Lost Boys camp but not before throwing a last sphere of fire at his fallen nemesis.'' ''- Jack, Kate, and, Sawyer finds Locks (MIB) burning body on the ground. '' 'Results' Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why did the smoky have to lose? I didn’t even manage to tell him the name I came up for him. ''' Wiz: Both The Man In Black and Peter Pan have many things in common. They both have otherworldly powers and both have been alive for a very long time. But when comparing the two, the result is rather clear. Pans abilities and experience outclass The Man in Black in every category. '''Boomstick: The Man In Blacks abilities never really had enough power to mortally wound Pan. They might be great for protection against normal humans armed with guns but not against a being with a far more devastating barrage of tricks. The only ability of The Man In Blacks that could have even the score somewhat was his ability to scan his opponents mind but since according to the rules of Neverland if Pan believed that The Man In Black wouldn’t be able to read him; then The Man In Black would have nothing to work with. Also I very much believe that Pan would probably feel The Man In Blacks intrusion and therefore put a stop to it immediately. Wiz: Even if The Man In Black had been able to read Pans mind, he would not have been able to copy all of his abilities. Sure The Man In Black have been able copy the skills of the people he encounters by looking into their memories but since he is not able to copy the supernatural powers of his brother Jacob, there stands no reason that he would be able to use Pans magic against him either. Boomstick: Speaking of abilities, Pan had more than enough abilities to keep smoky at an distance. Magic in Once Upon A Time is very OP after all. ' Wiz: Also Pan has actually more experience in dealing with beings that possess tremendous power like his own son who eventually became the dark one and the savior of Storybrooke Emma Swan. The Man In Black has never really fought anyone near his own level before and is really only used fighting actual humans. '''Boomstick: ''But Boomstick if Pan hadn’t had that cuff, The Man In Black would eventually have won. That’s only sort of true. Since Pan has more experience, he probably would have eventually found a way to beat The Man In Black even without the cuff. It would have taken much longer but the result would have been the same in the end. Also since we already established that The Man In Black really had nothing in his arsenal to take down the devil child of Neverland; this result was inevitable. Donald was doomed from the start. Wiz: Donald? That’s even worse than Barry. Boomstick: Shut up Wiz. In the end, The Man In Black went up in smoke. Wiz: The winner Is Peter Pan. Who are you rooting for in this battle? Peter Pan The Man In Black Do you aggre with the result? Yes No; The Man In Black should have won Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Timpack Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016